


Lay All Your Love on Me

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Lee Bodecker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arvin Russell is a good bro, Arvin Russell is also very protective, Based on an ABBA Song, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Car Sex, Class Differences, Clothed Sex, Cookies, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark!Lee, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fights, Gambling, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Lenora deserves better, Little bit of soft!Lee too, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Misogyny, Murder, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Imprinting, Omega Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Period Typical Attitudes, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Religion, Revenge, Slushies, Smoking, Smut, The Hoedecker club made me do this, Uniform Kink, anger issues, violence against men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: After moving to Knockemstiff, Ohio with your troubled parents, you find solace in the local Seven-Eleven. There, you bump into the Alpha sheriff, Lee Bodecker.And then youkeepbumping into him. There's just something about that chubby Alpha that keeps drawing you in. Now there's something going on with the new preacher of the church that you attend. Everything's a mess.But you're an unbonded Omega. Life can turn to shit anyway.| Content warnings for gun violence, mentions of rape, and the sex being either rough or adventurous. Trigger warnings apply! |
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

_**A year ago...** _

The trouble started when you went to the dance hall. You had been going out with your fellow girlfriends.

Your father was a Beta. Your mother was also a Beta. You were an Omega. You were also an only child.

You had been wearing a black dress with white lace and your dancing shoes. You had been smiling. You were happy. 

Then you had gotten home. There had been yelling once you stepped through the threshold. Then you smelled distressed phenomes in the air. Something sweet, like caramel apples, filled your nose. You heard more thuds. 

“... Get her out!”  
  
“I wasn’t doin’ nothing wrong! It just happened!” 

“Oh really? Because it fucking seems to me that you did this on purpose!” 

“Well maybe if you were doin’ your duties we wouldn’t be in this mess!”  
  
You saw a young woman, not much older than you, run down the stairs. She looked like she had been crying and smelled like sex. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at you. Your Omega reached out, sniffing another fellow Omega. 

“What’s your name?” Your drawl had come out. 

“J-Janice.” She choked out. You could still hear the arguing from upstairs, and you heard a slap. You sighed as if you had seen this many times. And you had. This wasn’t the first time shit like this happened. 

“C’mon Janice. I’ll take you to get something to eat. Lemme get my daddy’s keys. There’s a Seven-Eleven nearby. Then we’ll get burgers after. Sound good?”

Then you came home afterwards. There was no sign of your father, but your mother was in the living room, taking a drag. You watched as she flipped a channel on the TV. 

“Ma? I’m home.” 

Your mother turned to look at you. She was sporting a black eye. A look of worry appeared on your face. 

“Fucks sake ma! I’ll get some ice for you,” you exclaimed, removing your shoes at a quick pace and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. You ordered your mother to lay back as you gently put the ice pack on her eye. She flinched. 

“Where’s dad?” you quietly asked. 

“Out, baby. Your daddy’s gonna move us to Ohio.” 

You nearly dropped the ice pack. Your eyes widened in horror. 

No. 

No. 

Moving? That was sending warning signals in your brain.

You couldn’t be moving. Not from Michigan. You had friends here. You couldn’t just pack things up and move. 

And Ohio? Did Ohio even have a Seven-Eleven? You didn’t want to risk it.

“Your daddy already sold the house. We’re moving this week.” 

Your throat tightened. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Your mother smelled the distressed phenomes in the air because her arms stretched out to a _come here_ gesture.

You couldn’t keep the waterworks from coming down. Sobs fell out as she held you. 

“Shhh… it’s alright, baby. We’re gonna be okay.” She whispered in your ear, trying to soothe you. 

It was still dark outside. Stars twinkled in the sky. You were still crying in your mother’s arms.

“I got friends here Mama… I can’t just move,” you sniffed. Still, she held you, tracing circles behind your back, trying to soothe you. 

It wasn’t working. The more you cried, the more she could smell the scent of freshly baked cookies, and something a little more sugary came in the air. It was beginning to smell like burnt cookies.

“I know. I know. I know you got friends here, sugar. But you don’t gotta a job. Other than your friends, you don’t got much goin’ here for ya, babydoll.” She said. You sniffed again. Sobs lost themselves in your throat. 

She was right. 

You didn’t have a job. You only had a high school education. It was tough times for Omegas, especially now. Unbonded Omegas were considered volatile in society. Even worse, unbonded, in-heat Omegas. Bonded Omegas were a bit better in the workforce. But they were expected by society to stay home, to provide a safe nest for their Alpha and pups. 

So you were pretty much really screwed. 

You had no choice. 

“I don’t wanna move, Mama… I wanna stay here,” you managed to croak out.

“I know you do, sweetheart. But we can’t. Whatever your father says goes.” Your mother said. It didn’t help your mood. All you could do was be held by your mother, being soothed until you blacked out. 

**_Back in the present day…_ **

_“You’re wearin’ that?”_

You adjusted the little collar on your dress. 

Today was Sunday. Which meant you and your parents were headed off to church. You turned to look at your father. His hair was nicely combed, and he was dressed in a black dress shirt that was nicely tucked into his slacks. His shoes were shined to perfection. 

“It’s not too revealin’. It’ll be fine,” You heard your mother scold. You clasped your shoes together. Ruffling your hair to make it look more presentable, you blew a piece of your hair away from your face. A sigh left you as you looked at yourself in the mirror. 

It had been a year since you moved from Michigan all the way to Knockemstiff Ohio. To say you didn’t really fit in was an understatement. You had a few friends, but not much. Still, a few were better than none at all. They were around your age. You were nineteen, so the girls you hung out with were unbonded like you. There was a bonded Omega that you were friends with, but you never really saw her much. Had to provide for her Alpha and her pup. 

Sometimes, you wondered what it would be like if you were mated. Granted, you had your heats every month. You had toys to help you out. Your house had a little basement that you had dubbed as the “heat room.” The basement was nice and cool. Your Omega liked it in there. 

If you weren’t outside, then you’d be in your room. And if you weren’t in your room, you’d be at the local Seven-Eleven. It was your safe place. You always got a slushie or candy before you left. The majority of the time though, you got slushies. The little brain freezes always made you feel something. To remember that you were still here. 

You were going to get a slushie after church. Your father had an off day from work today due to it being Sunday, and your mother was probably going to take care of the house or take a nap. Besides, your father was probably going to go gambling again with his buddies. You could walk to the local Seven-Eleven and buy your slushie. 

Plenty of time to kill, in your opinion.

The sun was out. 

Birds were chirping. 

It wasn’t too bright. 

Other than having to sit through church, today was going to be a good day. 

If you survived the goddamn service, that was. 

“Are you too ready to go? We don’t got much time!” You heard your father shout from the car. 

“Coming, dear!” Your mother shouted back. You finished up putting the silvery eyeshadow on your eyes and patted at your lips to see if the pink lipstick stayed on. Humming as you slipped your necklace on, you and your mother exited the house and entered the car. 

The church service was just as you remembered it to be as a young pup. 

Really, really, really boring. You sat there in the little pews with your parents in the sweaty room, smelling all these other scents. You watched as the pastor continued on about something about… was it Christ? Or maybe it was sin? 

Oh, right. The disciples were coming to Jesus asking what to do about the carnal feelings they were feeling towards women. Jesus suggested for them to gouge their eyes out to prevent feeling any lustful feelings. 

You internally snorted in your mind. Yeah, maybe Jesus had the right idea for that. 

_Good thinking, Jesus._

When the service ended, the sounds of people leaving and beginning to socialize outside. You fumbled at your collar, still feeling hot. 

The falling leaves crunched underneath your feet. Your parents were up ahead, talking to a Beta couple. From where you were standing, you could see the makeup that your mother used to cover up her bruises from last night after your father “accidentally” got mad at her. 

Your fingertips brushed against your gland. 

God, you wished you bought those scent blockers from Seven-Eleven. You were getting overwhelmed by your own sugary scent. It was beginning to make your head spin. 

_“Ya alright there, sugar?’_

Your head jerked back in surprise. There was a scent in the air that was beginning to fill your nose. It smelled like something dark, like chocolate, maybe a hint of bourbon. You saw him tip his brown-rimmed hat. You caught the look of him smiling a little amusedly behind the shadow that covered his face. When his eyes did meet yours though, you saw the shade of blue that reminded you of the ocean. 

You always wanted to go to the ocean. The ocean sounded like a great place to be. 

“Sheriff Bodecker, I didn’t see you there.” 

Sheriff Bodecker was one of the men that usually played poker with your father on weeknights. You had never met any of his poker buddies, but Sheriff Bodecker was one of the men you knew, simply because of the power he held in the town. People were afraid of him. And why wouldn’t they be? He held the authority here.

Still, there was that little flicker of fear in you. He was the authority here. What if he found out about your family? You were a legal adult, yes. But you were an unbonded Omega. Your parents were Betas, they could be deal with fewer consequences than you. 

But your status as an Omega made you more vulnerable. You were considered shinier. Easier to put anywhere the laws wished. 

Which was why, when you kept looking at Shrieff Bodecker and his blue eyes, with his dark hair, nicely combed, and his chubby, almost squishy physique, your scent spiked. 

“Easy, easy there darlin’. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. There, that’s it. Calm down,” he said, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. Your Omega was screeching. Your designation was nearly pounding in your head, telling you there was a nice smelling Alpha in front of you, and that you should totally accept whatever he said. Listening to the dark-haired Alpha, your quickening heartbeat slowly went back to normal. He could smell your scent of cookies again. It didn’t quite smell like burnt cookies anymore. 

“I,” your breath wavered, still a little dazed from being smacked with the intense scent that was him, “thank you.”

Your Omega was still screaming at you, trying to tell you about the intense Alpha in front of you. 

_Alpha. Strong Alpha._

Your head felt like it was pounding. Your hand went up, holding your head. 

_Stop it. Stop it. Calm down._

A slushie. You really needed a slushie. 

“Sorry,” you wheezed, “My Omega’s… ah, not likin’... shit I really need a slushie.” 

Your Omega, however, didn’t like the sound of that. She snarled and threw a fit. There would be no slushies for you. None. 

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

Oh, Mama. She had noticed your odd behavior, and by the looks on Sheriff Bodecker’s face, she could tell something was wrong.

“Mama, I think- I think my Omega’s actin’ up again,” You groaned. You could briefly smell something citrusy, like lemons and oranges. 

“You take your suppressants this mornin’?” Your mother asked you as she pulled you back into her embrace. You continued to smell something like burnt cookies in the air, mixed in with a citrusy smell and the dark undertone of the Alpha that was still in front of you. It made you want to choke. 

No, you had forgotten to take your suppressants this morning. 

“Ma’am, give her to me.” 

Your mother looked at Lee. You were still panicking in her arms. She raised an eyebrow at him. 

She was very protective of you. Even though she was a Beta, you were still her pup. She had brought you into this world by herself, while her husband had been off whoring again. She looked at the chubby Alpha in front of her. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt her, ma’am. Promise.” Lee promised her. Still shaking, you even let out a soft whine. Your mother looked at him before gently pushing you into his arms. Your hands latched at his uniform, yanking on his shirt, still smelling like burnt cookies. 

Then he let out a low rumble. 

Your Omega peeked her head up in joy. Her tail swished, overjoyed by the sound of her Alpha’s voice. 

It wasn’t a rumble for mates. That was different. This rumble was made to calm down frantic Omegas. Slowly, the dark-haired Alpha could smell your scent of burnt cookies slowly going away. 

“Here ya go ma’am.” You heard the Sheriff say. “She should be alright now.” 

You looked dazed again, your pupils cloudy as your mother pulled you back into her arms, the scent of citrus filling your nose again. 

“Mama,” you slurred. 

“None of that, baby. Thank you, Sheriff. C’mon sweetheart, we’re going home.” 

You passed out in your bed as soon as you got home. You had been so tired, so out of it after Sheriff Bodecker calmed you down that you didn’t hear the loud argument that your parents were having in the kitchen. Your feet seemed to drag themselves into your room, and you immediately passed out on your bed with a snore. 

You woke up when the sun was just starting to set. You lugged yourself out of bed, hair still frazzled. You yawned as you made your way to the door. 

“Ma?” Your voice was still slightly thick with sleep. Your mother was on the couch again, smoking her pack of squares again. 

“Ma? I’m going out. To the Seven-Eleven.” You had stuffed your dress pockets with money. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Receiving no answer, you simply just opened the door, and the door slammed behind you. 

The dingle of the bell as you entered the Seven-Eleven made you smile. Walking through the linoleum aisles, you made your way to the most precious part of the store: the slushie machine. You grabbed a plastic cup and went to town, mixing the blue raspberry with the red cherry, making a dark grapey purple. Clicking the top on, you inserted the straw. 

“Fancy seein’ ya here, sugar.” 

You jumped. It had been a good thing that you had capped the cup because you would’ve spilled your precious drink. You turned, seeing the all-familiar Sheriff that helped you earlier today. Your cheeks flushed. 

“Sheriff! I-I… I didn’t see you there.” Your voice came out in nervous pants. Lee only gave you an amused look. 

“I left the poker game early, and I decided to come here to buy some sweets. You come here often?” Lee asked as he leaned against the counter. You took a sip of your slushie. 

For once, your Omega was quiet. But you suspected that it was because of this Alpha in front of you. 

Putting your slushie down on the counter, you replied, “I’m a regular. Helps me sort out the bullshit at home.” 

“Your daddy don’t take care of you and your momma?” Lee raised an eyebrow at that. You picked up your slushie and took another sip, a longer one this time. 

“He goes to work, Sheriff. My Mama makes sure there’s food on the table but he don’t act like a daddy should.” You simply replied. 

You weren’t going to tell him that your daddy beat your mama around and whored around with Mary-Anne next door on the weekends. 

No. 

Not that. 

You weren’t going to risk losing your mother. Your father you could care less about. But your mother?

Never. If you lost your mother, you didn’t know how you could go on. 

“He beat your mama or something?” Lee asked. 

Your jaw tightened. 

“I’d rather not talk bout it, Sheriff. Sensitive subject,” you replied icily. 

“How bout I pay for your slushie, doll?” 

“What?”

Now that you hadn’t been expecting.

“No- no, Sheriff. That’s okay. I brought my own money, I-” you were cut off by Lee. 

“Just this once. I’ll let ya pay next time.” He said. 

_Well, he did help you with your scent problem. Maybe that was just his way of repaying the favor,_ you thought. 

_Next time?_

_He wanted to hang out with you again?_

Oh no. This would not do. You were unbonded. So was he, by the looks of his unmarked gland. Lee Bodecker wasn't very hostile on the Alpha scale. He was much more mellow than your average Alpha. A little soft, you could say.

“Those slushies… they good darlin’? I have this addiction I’m tryna kick,” he asked you. You looked at the whirring machines full of your favorite goodness. 

“They might be a lil sweet for ya, Sheriff.” You replied as you took another sip of your iced beverage. Lee gave you a low smirk. 

“I think I can handle a lil sweet just fine, sugar.”

You allowed yourself to smile for the first time today. Grabbing a plastic cup, along with the plastic lid and straw. You handed him the cup. 

“Knock yourself out, Sheriff.”

You were right. 

Slushies were delicious, Lee decided. 

_ Much better than alcohol.  _ He took a long sip of the red slushie he had bought while you sat in the passenger’s seat of his cruiser. He suddenly shouted, holding his head. He heard a soft laugh. 

You were laughing. 

“First time?” You teased him. You continued to chuckle at him, a soft giggle even escaping your lips. You took a sip of your own slushie, sighing at the coldness in your throat. 

“Do you have brain freezes all the time?” Lee managed to choke out. You snickered. 

“Sometimes.” You shrugged as you looked out the dashboard, looking at the sky that was decorated by twinkling stars. You were sipping at your slushie. 

Life was good. 

“Does it help? The brain freezes?” Lee suddenly asked you. Your playful gazze turned serious. Maybe even a little melancholy. 

“Sometimes. Sometimes, it helps. Helps quell those annoying voices in my head. All the fucking bullshit I gotta deal with my ma and my daddy at home. I coulda been drinkin’. Or smokin’ a pack like my ma. This is healthier, at least.” You replied to the Alpha, looking down at your plastic cup of goodness. 

Lee continued to study you, the swirling thoughts of his own addiction coming to light. As he started his cruiser again and started driving back to your house, he pondered. 

His Alpha was too busy sniffing at your scent, overjoyed by the scent of freshly baked cookies that reminded Lee so much of his life before his daddy left. 

Life before his daddy fucked off to the shoe factory and never came back was good. Times had been better. Happier. His ma cried less. After his pa left, his ma cried a lot. Sandy, his baby sister, became distant. He thought maybe that was her Omega’s way of coping with the grief that their father was gone. 

His ma had been a Beta too. Being the only Alpha in his family, he had to step up and provide for the family. He was the only man in the family. His pa leaving like a motherfucker left him to grow up quicker. 

But as his Alpha smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies, Lee could hear Sandy’s shrieks of laughter and his ma’s light voice. 

“We’re here, Sheriff.” 

Lee tore himself out of his brooding thoughts and turned to look at you. He hadn’t realized he stopped his cruiser. He could already hear the loud shouts in your home. 

“... Fuckin’ hell woman! So what if I was with Mary-Anne next door?” He heard your father shout. 

“I am your wife! You should not be goin’ to that fuckin’ whore next door!” Your mother shouted back in response. He saw you take a deep sip of your slushie, hissing when you felt the brainfreeze kick in. 

“Ah,” you grunted, “there it is.” 

Your sigh almost sounded like one of relief. You closed your eyes and leaned back in the seat, as if sinking in the peace for a moment. 

“... My god woman do you ever shut the fuck up?” Your father roared. 

“Do you ever stop puttin’ your dick where it don’t belong?” Your mother clapped back. You snorted. 

“That’s Mama for ya,” You sighed, unclicking your seatbelt. You turned to look at Lee. 

“Thanks for bringin’ me home, Sheriff. You’re a real peach.” 

It happened so quickly. You heard your father screaming at your mother in the house. All you could really focus on was those ocean blue eyes coming closer to you and before you even realized it, the dark-haired Alpha was kissing you and you were kissing him right back. Your Omega was in one of her little celebrations again, screeching in delight. Your hand found his leather jacket he had been wearing and tugged on it. 

Your kissing game wasn’t terrible. 

Okay, maybe you had kissed an Alpha as a dare back when you had been twelve. 

But you were nineteen now, so it wasn’t so bad, right? 

Right? 

Breaking away from the Alpha, you were panting, pupils looking dilated. 

You were a virgin. 

Inexperienced. 

Sure, you had heard the gossip in the small town that the Alpha sheriff was experienced.  He wasn’t a virgin by society’s standards. 

At the thought of your level of sexual experience, it seemed to snap you back into focus.

The cruiser. You needed to get into the house. You began to hear your parents fighting again.

“Thank you for bringin’ me home, Sheriff. I’ll see ya sometime.” You kicked the door open and practically jumped out, despite the dark-haired Alpha’s protests. 

“Wait, Mega-” Lee started to say, but you quickly turned around, leaned over to press another haste kiss on the Alpha’s lips, and scurried out of the car, slamming the door shut. The door opened, revealing your parents in a spatting match. 

It was only when you had ignored your parent’s shouts of where you had been that you realized something. 

You had forgotten your slushie in Sheriff Bodecker’s cruiser. 

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Sorry this chapter took a lil long! I buckled down and decided to watch Bridgerton, and uh... I'm obsessed now. So I might make a fic based on that if my hot mess of a self writes one. Lance and Nera have also taken up most of my time, so this chapter will be a little uh, breather from their chaos. But we get to meet Arvin and Lenora in this chapter, so all should be good! 
> 
> Warnings for misogyny in this chapter, with references to physical abuse and past drug addiction, prostitution, and a lil bit of smut, with the mention of masturbation, and the mention of the Pepsi cup scene.
> 
> This one kinda turned into a monster, hahaha. So... enjoy an extra long chapter!

It took you two weeks to see Sheriff Bodecker again. 

The panic of losing your precious slushie rang in your mind a lot. You avoided going to the Seven-Eleven, in fear that you would have to see him again. 

The kiss you shared with him replayed in your mind like a broken record. 

You still remembered it, clear as day. It would be something you remembered until you died. The way he kissed you. The scent of chocolate and bourbon in your nose, filling you. The way you gripped at his leather jacket he was wearing. The way he called you Mega and probably wanted you to never leave the damn cruiser. 

There was some part of you that hadn't wanted to leave. It was that part of you that wanted to stay in that damn cruiser.

But then you heard it again. Your parents, arguing. It was something you were used to, hearing them argue. Hearing your father sneak off to Mary-Anne's next door. You had gotten so used to all the dysfunction in your life that having an Alpha was out of the question. 

Your life was beyond fucked up. Plus, you barely even knew Sheriff Bodecker. Yesterday had been the only other time you had seen him. You never really talked to him until yesterday either. 

Your Omega had been in distress, whining and clawing at you to go see the wonderful, chubby Alpha that smelled so good. At the first sniff, your Omega was pretty solid on wanting his bite on your neck, and his knot. Your Omega wanted you to grab your father’s keys and drive to the station so she could see her Alpha again. She wanted to smell that scent of chocolate and bourbon again. 

_Alpha,_ your Omega whined. _Want Alpha._

The sounds of the radio began to play as you pulled out the eggs from the fridge. Your mother was off talking to her friend on the phone. Your father was at work. You hummed along with the music, as you began to make your cookies. 

The oven was preheating. 

You had taken your suppressants. 

It was going to be a good day. 

Your good mood soured when your father came home from work. 

The cookies had been baked. 

Most had been eaten. 

Some of the leftovers had been put in the fridge. 

You had been upstairs, your nose in a book. Other than going to the Seven-Eleven and staying in your room, a book was always handy. Reading was good for the soul. 

You heard the door slam from where you were in your room. The slam made you jump. Then, you began to hear it. 

Your father started calling out for your mother. However, your mother was still with her friends. You were at home. His shouting became louder. Your heart pounded in your chest. Your Omega awoke from her little nap. She put her paws up in disgust, even letting out a little shrill at this interruption. 

Your door opened. You immediately closed your book and set it on your bedside table, looking at your father. 

“Where’s your mother?” he barked. 

“Mama’s still with her friends.” You replied. Your father frowned. You could smell his scent of wood and pine slowly becoming heavier. You could see yourself clearly in a forest, the smell overcoming your nose. 

It made you want to vomit, honestly. The smell was getting terrible. Your Omega shouted and howled in outrage. This would not do. 

“Out with her friends again? She should be at home in the kitchen.” Your father said with a scowl as he turned around, probably to walk to the couch to watch TV. You resisted the urge to whack him with something on the back of his head. 

Maybe a crowbar would do. Or maybe one of his beer bottles.

Or your book. You could whack it at him. 

“... I mean it’s nearly five! You know what-” Before your father could go even more on a tangent and possibly hit you, or pray something stupid, you interrupted. “I can make dinner tonight.” He scowled. “Don’t bother,” he snapped, “I’m goin’ gambling with the boys tonight. You and your Ma can starve for all I care.”

You resisted the urge to _really_ whack him with something now. But you bit your tongue and kept quiet, feeling the rage boiling inside you. 

_How bout you go fuck yourself?_ You thought sarcastically to yourself as you watched him turn around and walk to the kitchen. You closed your door and opened your book again, trying to read. But you kept seething to yourself. 

_That is not how a lady acts,_ you heard your mother’s voice scolding you in your head. But you were really angry. 

Maybe whacking him with a cast-iron skillet would work. You knew where your mother kept her pots and pans. 

Yeah. A fucking cast-iron would work. 

A fucking cast-iron would work just fine. 

“Somethin’ on your mind, Lee?” 

He waited for you. At the Seven-Eleven. 

It had been close to a week, and there had been no sight of you. Granted, you looked like you were in a haste to get out of his cruiser that night, and he had heard your parents arguing. 

But it couldn’t be that bad, could it? 

There was something stirring in him. His Alpha. His Alpha had cocked his head at that, rumbling. Lee could tell his Alpha was much displeased with his behavior. If it were up to his Alpha, he would’ve found you already, demanding just what the hell was going on. 

But it wasn’t proper. That was no way to treat a lady. Society was fickle when it came to dating. Lee should’ve asked you on a date first. He shouldn’t have kissed you. Not even on the first date. It was considered improper. And then after the date, you were supposed to tell how your date with him went. Your father gambled with him, and if he were to ever find out that the sheriff was thinking of dating his pup, well, that wouldn’t bode well for anyone. 

Your father. Lee looked up from where he had been looking down at the table in thought. 

His lips curled. 

Mostly in annoyance. He smelled the scents of sandalwood and cinnamon. Leroy and Bobo were looking at him, almost smirking at him. 

“What can I getcha, Sheriff?” He looked at the waitress in front of him. The Omega smiled at him. 

“Just a coffee,” he replied. His Alpha was stirring in him, rumbling lowly at the sight of the two Betas. Then his Alpha sniffed at the Omega. The scent of freshly cut grass made his Alpha frown in disappointment. 

_Not our Omega,_ Lee heard his Alpha murmur. 

He found himself missing the smell of freshly baked cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. He missed you. He missed your laugh. 

“Anything for the two of you?” The Omega waitress asked the two men sitting across from him. 

“We’ll have what he’s havin’, thanks darlin’.” Lee’s eyes turned to look out of the window of the diner, wondering what you were doing at that exact moment. He heard the Omega waitress say something else, briefly seeing her walk into the back to get their coffees. 

_Were you at home?_

_Was your father at home too?_

_Was he hurting you and your mother?_

“So you’re really stayin’ off the alcohol, are ya Lee?” 

He was cut from his thoughts. 

“What?” he barked. Leroy and Bobo had the decency to jump in surprise. Lee had to comprehend himself again.

“I told ya, Leroy. I wanna be clean. Drugs, the whorehouse- everything.” Lee responded as the Omega waitress came back with their coffees, and left to serve another customer. 

“Speakin’ of the whorehouse, ya haven’t had one in a week. What, ya meet someone new? Someone shiny? She an Omega?” Bobo snickered. Lee’s lips curled up into a snarl. “Remember who the authority is, Bobo. I could easily arrest you both.” Lee hissed. “Of course, _Sheriff,_ ” Bobo sneered. Lee scowled deeply, a low snarl rumbling from his throat. Leroy pulled something from his pocket and slid it over on the table. Lee took a gulp of his warm beverage. 

It was bitter. Just the way he liked it. 

Pictures. Pictures of Sandy. Lee narrowed his eyes as he continued to look at every picture, seeing his little sister being around men. He knew she had been married to Carl for a while, for a couple of years now. He always knew his little sister was a little damaged, but he blamed the other Beta for ruining his little sister completely. He saw some faces that looked familiar. Being the Sheriff of the town, he was informed when people went missing. Some of the men in the pictures held powerful positions. It was enough for him to falter in his tracks.

“The hell are ya doing, Sandy?” he breathed out to himself, looking at all the pictures with slightly widened eyes. 

“Ya don’t really want this to ruin your reelection, do ya?” Leroy smirked. Lee’s jaw tightened. His eyes narrowed again. “I’d suggest,” his drawl came out, “that you shut your goddamn pie hole, Leroy. I’ll get myself reelected. Stay in your own business.” He took the pictures off of the table, pocketing them for later. 

He needed to spare a visit to his little sister. Lee took another gulp of his coffee. 

The following week, your mother announced that you and she would be going to Coal Creek to visit a friend.

 _“Her name’s Emma Russell. A real sweetheart. She goes to church, you know. Every Sunday. She’s got a young girl named Lenora and her grandson Arvin. He’s a bout a year younger than you. I think you’ll get along,”_ your mother said as the two of you drove down the highway. Coal Creek, West Virginia took awhile to drive to. For once, the two of you didn’t have your father present. It was a breath of fresh air for your mother, who had longed to get away from her husband. 

She knew she was in a loveless marriage. 

She knew her husband whored around with Mary-Anne next door on the weekends. 

She knew her husband hit her, and verbally abused the two of you. She took most of the brute of his anger, not wanting you to be hurt. She covered her bruises with heavy makeup and wore the biggest, fakest smile on her face in public when she was with her husband and you, but once she was alone in her own room, she secretly cried her eyes out. It wasn’t uncommon for married couples to sleep in different bedrooms. In the early days of her marriage, she and her husband slept in the same bedroom together. But once you had been born, everything had changed. 

She had a household to run. She had a pup to take care of. Her husband started drinking and gambling. Her husband became abusive. He began to cheat on her with younger women. She cried a lot for the first couple of months. But then she picked herself up, put a smile on her face, and did her duties as a housewife. 

Your mother thought about killing her husband. Make it look like an accident. The two of you would be freed of his abuse forever. But then, who would take care of the two of you? No. You needed to be bonded, to have an Alpha, a pack. Pups. You needed to be taken care of. She needed to make sure you would stay alive, and that you were looked after by your Alpha. 

She had seen the way Sheriff Bodecker had looked at you after church last week. Had seen what you looked like after the sheriff had you in his arms and the way you responded when he rumbled to calm you down. Sheriff Bodecker had a good position in town. He was unbonded, by the looks of his unmarked gland on his neck. The age gap made her raise an eyebrow when she first thought of the scheme, but you would be taken care of. 

Not to mention, Lee seemed interested in you. He had taken you home, after all. It had been dark. You being an Omega, an unbonded one at that- it was considered improper to be by yourself like that. You never knew what kind of people were out there, small town or not. 

And everyone in Knockemstiff knew whatever the sheriff wanted, he got. 

As your mother pulled up to the Russell home, you slowly stirred from your nap. You had fallen asleep a few hours ago. You let out a soft yawn, beginning to wake up. 

“Mama? We here?” Your voice was still a little slurred from sleep. “Yeah baby, we’re here. Come on, I’ll get you introduced to Emma.” Your mother said. The doors of the car opened as the two of you stepped out. You had grabbed your slushie from the tray that was on top of the window well, taking a long sip. The iced beverage had long been melted and was only liquid now. You decided you would just finish drinking it in the house. 

“Emma! Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Your mother cried as she hugged the elderly woman Emma Russell was Willard’s mother, and by extension, Arvin’s paternal grandmother. She had blonde hair that was nicely styled, with kind blue eyes. She wore a pastel dress, with an apron over it. 

“Oh, it’s been such a long time, dearest.” Emma sighed as she hugged your mother back just as tightly. You kinda just stood there looking awkwardly at them. 

“Oh- where’s- Arvin! Lenora! Come greet our guests!” Emma shouted. You heard thuds coming down the stairs. A boy, an Alpha by the looks of his stature, with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a normal t-shirt and jeans, with boots on. A girl was behind him, her brown hair falling just underneath the collar of her dress. You saw her nervously brush away her bangs but failed. She hadn’t put on her shoes yet, which was why you suspected she stayed at the porch. 

“I don’t have my shoes on yet, Auntie Emma,” Lenora flushed. Emma just sighed in exasperation. “Go get your shoes,” The Alpha boy who was standing next to her said. Lenora just looked at him with a coy smile, pressed a kiss against his cheek, and ran back into the house. You watched as he made his way towards you. The more closer he got towards you, the more you recoiled. 

He smelled like a bonfire. Fiery, intense, and nearly suffocating. It made you cough a little. “Sorry,” you wheezed, “you’re just um- really-” You coughed again, feeling his scent sink into your lungs. Perplexed, the boy stepped back. You let out one last cough. 

Your head was spinning a little. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I’ve been told my scent’s like that. I’ll tone it down a little.” Your Omega breathed out a sigh of relief when she smelled the boy’s scent slowly dying down. It allowed you to breathe again. 

“Arvin,” Emma spoke to the boy, “can you help her inside?” The boy, no- _Arvin,_ simply nodded at his grandmother, helping to get your things from the car into your house. The two of you heard Emma and your mother still talking outside. 

“Where’s Earskell?” Your mother asked Emma as the other Omega woman helped her with her things. Emma’s eyes downcasted a little at the mention of her brother. “He passed away a few months ago,” Emma responded a little tearfully. Your mother gasped and held a hand to her heart in pain. “Oh no,” your mother spoke in horror, “Oh Emma.” She breathed out, bringing the older Omega woman into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She only heard Emma’s sniffles in response.

“Come on,” your mother whispered in her old friend’s ear, “let’s get you inside.” 

Life in Coal Creek was a little bit more different than Knockemstiff. 

As you and your mother settled in that week, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness. Not being around your father, not being able to hear his voice, filled you with a sense of relief. You heard the birds chirping every morning when you woke up in your room. Your mother stayed in Earkshell’s room while you stayed in the guest room. 

You had been spending time with Arvin while your mother caught up with Emma. You didn’t blame her though, she had told you during the car ride that Emma was an old friend of hers back in the day. You didn’t want to intrude on that. 

You found out Lenora was just starting high school. You had also learned her fourteenth birthday was just a month ago, and Arvin’s eighteenth birthday was a couple of months before that. Being that you and Arvin were unemployed, the two of you passed the time before picking Lenora up from school either going to the bookstore in town, going to the diner, or smoking in the parking lot while waiting for Lenora. 

“Pass me a square, would you?” 

Arvin pulled out a cigarette from his pack and handed you one as he lit it from the other side. Inhaling the smoke in your mouth, you allowed the smoke to settle so you wouldn't cough. Blowing the smoke out of your mouth, your arm hung out of the passenger’s seat. 

“Thanks, Arvin.” You sighed, laying back into the passenger’s seat a little. Arvin inhaled his own square and blew out the smoke outside the driver’s window, and leaned back too. 

“No problem,” The dark-haired Alpha replied. The sound of the bell ringing was heard. The two of you saw Lenora running out of the building and down the stairs. You began to hear some yelling from a small group of boys. 

“Get back here!” You heard one of them yell. You and Arvin looked at each other quickly before the two of you got out of the car, throwing and crushing your squares on the pavement, running over to the still-running Lenora. The brown-haired Omega was panting, a terrified look on her face as she ran over to you. 

“Sister fucker!” You heard another one yell. That made Arvin snarl. 

“Get in the car,” He barked at Lenora. You grabbed her hand and quickly ran to the car, ushering her into the backseat. Lenora screamed when one of the boys aimed a punch at Arvin, and you saw him land on the pavement with a grunt. As Arvin tried to get up, one of the other boys kicked him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain. 

You slammed the backseat door so hard Lenora jumped back, a terrified cry escaping her. You marched back over, yanking off your right shoe, and whacked the nearest boy in the face with it. You saw him cry out in pain as the impact made him fall backwards on the pavement on his ass. With the distraction, Arvin got up. 

“You bitch!” You heard the second boy shout. You spit in his face. You saw him shout again and begin to wipe your spit off of his face. You chose that moment to grab Arvin’s hand and run back to the car. 

“C’mon! Let’s go, let’s go!” You shouted. Arvin and you got back into the car at just the nick of time, Arvin stepping on the gas and pulling out of the parking lot when you saw the boys running up to the car. 

“Go, go, go!” You shouted. The sounds of the Russell car tires screeching were the last thing you heard before the three of you got home. 

When the three of you got back to the Russell home, Arvin slammed the front door shut so loud you saw Emma and your mother jump from where they were at the table. Lenora looked scared while the two of you looked pissed off as the three of you began walking up the stairs.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Your mother asked, noticing the pissed-off look on your face. She could smell the scents of burnt cookies and an intense bonfire, with the hint of vanilla and cherries. You were still shaking with rage. She also noticed you were still holding onto your right shoe. 

“Emma? Is there a nearby Seven-Eleven here?” Was all you asked with a polite smile on your face. 

Sadly, you never got to go to a Seven-Eleven. You spent the rest of the week pissed off with Arvin, smoking in the Russell car, or thinking about Sheriff Bodecker. 

Your Omega liked that part. 

Thinking about Sheriff Bodecker. Not smoking with Arvin. Not that. You heard her make a very displeased noise every time she smelled the other Alpha’s intense scent. She thought it was very overwhelming. Too overwhelming for her taste. She much preferred the scent of chocolate and bourbon. 

It was towards the beginning of the weekend that your mother announced that you and she would be going back home. 

You were horrified. But you hid it well. You felt your heart pound in your chest nervously. The thought of you going home to see your father again made you horrified. 

You did not want to go home. 

At all. 

No. 

Nope. 

You did not want to go home and see your father again. 

You did not want to hear your parents arguing in your home again. No matter how used to it you were. It didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt you. You had stopped crying over it a long time ago. 

But, you found yourself in the car with your mother, saying goodbye to Emma, Arvin, and Lenora with the most heartbroken look on your face. Your mother promised Emma that the two of you would come to visit them to Coal Creek every other week, just to get out of the house. You knew what she meant by that though. 

_I’m going to come to visit every other week so I don’t have to be near my husband. So I can be happy for once in my fucking life._

You had gotten the phone number for the house to talk to Arvin every other week. It was good to have a new friend, especially one that you actually _wanted_ to talk to.

Your stomach was in knots when you and your mother got home. The two of you had gotten home on a Friday evening, and there was no sight of your father, which was a relief. He must’ve been with Mary-Anne next door. At least you’d have a night of peace and quiet before your father fucked shit up again. You slept in your bed, your hands underneath your pillow as you laid on your side, looking at your closed door with fear in your eyes. When you fell asleep, you oddly heard Sheriff Bodecker’s voice in your head. 

_Omega._

You woke up the following morning to shouting. 

Your father was home. 

You woke up with a groan, feeling cranky. You needed some coffee with milk. You lugged yourself out of bed, slowly walking to the kitchen. 

“... Where the hell were you?” You heard your father shout from the kitchen. You heard some pots being pushed onto the floor. It made you jump. 

Okay. 

Fuck coffee. 

You were fully awake now. 

You walked into the kitchen just as your mother fired back at your father. 

“I told you! I was in Coal Creek with Emma for the week!” Your mother screamed back. You opened the fridge, pulling out the milk carton. The sound of the fridge closing made your parents stop their argument. They looked at you. You, still dressed in your nightgown, opened the milk carton and drank from it. 

Gulping down the milk, you said, “I’m making breakfast. Did you want toast with eggs, Mama, Pa?”

The rest of your day went like a blur. 

You spent the day reading in your room. You had finished the romance book, closing it and putting it back on the bed. You deeply inhaled, trying to just digest what the hell was that ending. 

Stupid. That was what that ending was. Stupid. Utterly stupid. A scowl was on your face as you stuffed your dress pockets with money. 

You really needed that slushie right now. 

But the thought of Sheriff Bodecker entered your mind as you exited the house, your father nowhere to be seen as you caught the glimpse of your mother smoking a square in the living room, watching TV. 

“Ma? I’m goin’ out. To the Seven-Eleven.” You told her. She looked at you from where you were at the front door, looking at you with red-rimmed eyes. “Get home safely, alright baby?” She replied softly. You nodded. The door opened and closed as you stepped out into the sun. 

As you walked to the Seven-Eleven, you couldn’t help but feel your heart pounding in your chest, nearly skipping beats as your thoughts wavered to a certain chubby, dark-haired Alpha. You wondered if he was there, at the Seven-Eleven, waiting for you. Had he been waiting for you every day of last week and this week to see if you ever showed up again? Oh god, what if he thought you had died or something? Panic rose in your throat. 

For a moment, you nearly called yourself stupid.

Why would he be waiting for you? You were just some Omega. An unbonded Omega, sure, but you were just a plain ol' Omega that had family problems who went to the local Seven-Eleven to get a slushie and freeze their brain to get rid of their fucking problems. Why would he want a fuck up like you? 

The dinging sound of the door opening was heard as you walked inside the familiar store. Walking down the linoleum aisles, you made your way down to the slushies machines. What you saw made you stop in your tracks. You swore your heart stopped for a second. 

Sheriff Bodecker was looking at you, leaning against the counter, still in his uniform. He sipped at his slushie before putting it down on the counter. He walked towards you, the scent of chocolate and bourbon filling your nose. It did some to quell your increasing heartbeat. Your Omega was thrilled by this new sight, preening. She was on her back, offering her neck up and showing her gland. 

_Alpha. Alpha is here._ Your Omega purred with delight.

“I waited for you,” he said quietly. “I waited for you for eleven days.” 

Your Omega cried out in pain. She was howling, beginning to throw a tantrum. You heard her screech in her cage in your mind. It was enough to make you begin to whimper in pain. Lee noticed this, and quietly brought you in his arms, a soft rumble falling from his chest. 

Your Omega quieted immediately. She stopped her little tantrum and purred. She nudged her head, whispering to you to nuzzle your head into his neck, where his gland was. She preened in delight at the sight of his gland being unmarked.

“Do I always gotta rumble to calm ya down, Omega?” You heard him speak in your ear almost teasingly. “Mmm,” was all you could mumble as your face was buried in his neck, your nose nuzzling his scent gland. He rumbled again. 

“Omega,” his tone turned husky. Your eyes fluttered open. 

“A slushie,” your voice was a little slurred. “I needa slushie.”

You didn’t know how it happened. 

You had gotten your slushie, the usual mixture of the red cherry and blue raspberry flavors. This time, like how Sheriff Bodecker promised you a few weeks ago, you paid for your own slushie this time. The two of you ended up in his cruiser, on the outskirts of the next town over. The sun had begun to set. 

Your slushie was on the dashboard. Already empty.

You were leaned back in the passenger’s seat. 

Sheriff Bodecker was slurping at his slushie, the sounds of his slurping the only sound you could hear as you looked out the window. 

Thoughts swarmed in your mind. 

You couldn’t help but feel the emotions at bay. When Sheriff Bodecker reached out for you, you flinched a little. Lee caught the look on your face. His own face twisted into one of concern. 

“Mega? You alright?” he asked roughly. Putting his slushie on the dashboard, he looked at you completely. 

You just couldn’t help yourself. Despite the screaming in your mind, you surged forward. 

Your mind was screaming at you. Your Omega was screaming at you. Screamed at you that this Alpha was a powerful man. Screamed at you that he held a powerful position. Screamed at you that you shouldn’t get tangled with someone like him. 

But there was a part of you, possibly your Omega, that screamed at you to stay. You could stay here. Right here. In the cruiser. With this Alpha. You could stay as long as you wanted. 

Hands pulling at the shirt of his uniform, you pulled him closer to you as your lips covered his. It was almost greedy, the way you did it. 

All you seemed to do at your week vacation at the Russell’s was think of him if you weren’t smoking a pack of squares with Arvin. You had only known the Sheriff for barely a week, and already he occupied your mind, like he belonged there. 

It was quite concerning. 

Your Omega didn’t think much of it though, because she was gleeful. She was happily laying on her back, offering her neck up to him. 

Well, at least someone was happy. You gasped into his mouth when you felt his hands gripping your hair. His tongue licked at your teeth and the roof of your mouth. Tasting you. All he could smell was you. Chocolate chip cookies. He found himself back with his parents, with Sandy before his father left. 

After you had stumbled out of his cruiser a few weeks ago, he had waited for you at the Seven-Eleven. The cashier at the front looked a little scared that the Sheriff was there all the time. 

But ever since the kiss in his cruiser, Lee found himself masturbating again. Not that masturbating wasn’t unhealthy, people did it all the time. He masturbated to you, remembering how soft your lips had been on his. Remembering how you laughed when he had gotten that brain freeze. Remembering how you called him Sheriff. Remembering how you had melted into him at church after he rumbled to calm you down. His handy Pepsi cup was the only companion, the only thing to keep him sane after you had left.

If he was going to be honest with himself, he wasn’t really a religious person. Never had been. His Ma tried taking him and Sandy to church back when they had been around your age, but Lee never truly became a believer. He was never one for prayer. He believed there was a creator out there somewhere, but he didn’t believe in a higher power. 

Lee had only gone to church that day because he needed to get out of his home in Brewer Heights to see people. He had told himself that when he won the election a couple of years back, he’d move to Brewer Heights, to try and get himself clean. He had switched to candy to try and stop his alcohol addiction, replacing one addiction with another.

But as he pulled away from you, pressing hungry kisses down your neck, hearing your breathy moans. They certainly weren’t helping his dick. It was only when his tongue flattened against your mating gland on your neck did you stop. 

“Stop, stop, stop.” You managed to say through pants. Your Omega howled in outrage at you. How dare you stop? This was an insult! She had gotten so close! Lee looked at you, his eyes full of concern. “You alright Mega? I didn't do anythin’ wrong, did I?” He asked. You shook your head wildly. 

“I-I… I’ve never… I don’t wanna… I ain’t ready for… that.” You swallowed nervously. Your cheeks burned. His eyes softened. Your lip quivered. “Please don’t be mad at me,” you whimpered. “Baby,” Lee said, beginning to stroke your hair, but you kept shaking your head, nearly almost beginning to cry again. He could smell the distressed phonemes in the air. He leaned against his neck and licked at your gland. You sobbed into his neck as you felt his tongue against your gland. A little whimper left you. Slowly, the distressed phonemes in the air faded. 

“We don’t gotta do the touchin’ part if ya ain’t ready yet. C’m here,” Lee said. He gestured to his lap. You began to scoot closer, a little confused. Gazing down, you watched as he slowly spread and lifted his leg up. “Hitch your leg up, yeah that’s good, yeah- over mine, uh-huh, yeah, just- sit on my thighs, that’s a good girl-” he breathed out. You couldn’t help but shiver at the pet name. You could feel your slick growing, running down your legs. When you got fully adjusted on his lap, you felt it. 

Pussy pressed against his cock, you could feel how hard he was. It made your lips part in slight shock. 

“You feel that, babydoll? You feel whatcha doin’ to me?” Lee’s drawl was thick in your ear. You could only shudder in response. Your mouth had dropped in pleasure, your Omega howling in delight. 

“Roll your hips down. Raise em up, roll them down. Slowly, slowly babydoll. Mmm, that’s it,” he shuddered and a groan left his lips when you did as he asked. Your mouth slowly fell open. Your arms were wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders of his uniform. 

_ Fucking hell that uniform…  _

“Lick my gland, babydoll. It’ll make ya even slicker,” he said. You leaned down from where you were situated on his lap, looking down at the corded muscle in his neck. It looked so tantalizing, and you could feel your Omega’s desire bubble in you. 

_ Lick it,  _ you heard her whisper.  _ Lick it, and make Alpha proud. Make Alpha happy.  _

Slowly, your mouth leaned down, and your tongue flattened against his gland. Lee let out a groan that vibrated from his chest, his head falling against the seat. All you could taste and the smell was him. The scent of chocolate and bourbon filled your nose. 

He was right. Licking his gland definitely made you slicker. Your hips rose up and down as you rode his thigh. You could hear yourself panting against his gland. 

His hardened erection pressed against you, and your Omega preened. With every roll of your hips against his, you could feel his hard cock against your clit. It was like sex, but not really.

Okay sure, you were a bit embarrassed because you never had sex with anyone before. 

But this was good. 

Better than good. 

The fact that you didn’t have to touch him, he didn’t have to touch you- not like  _ that _ yet, at least- it made you have a sense of control over the situation. 

You could feel more slick traveling down your thighs due to the friction. Your Omega was just eating all of this up. She was overjoyed, seeing how the windows had become foggy. 

But she was most overjoyed, seeing the overall pleasured look on her Alpha’s face. Unlike some Alphas, Lee Bodecker was never ashamed of making noise during sex. He was very much a noisy creature. He wasn’t ever bothered by it though. Neither were his partners in the past. So what if he liked to sound his approval of his partners? It didn’t bother him, or his Alpha hood in the slightest bit. Your Omega preened at the sounds that her Alpha was making, gleefully bouncing from her cage in the confines of your mind at how his lips were red from the harsh kissing. And because his mouth was open in pleasure, hearing the moans and groans coming from him. 

Was your Omega bothered by your shyness, due to your lack of sexual experience? 

Nope. 

She was pretty dead set on having Lee Bodecker as her Alpha. Your Omega was perfectly fine with ironing out the hard details with you later.

“Kiss me,” you panted. You could feel yourself getting close. 

Kiss you? 

He could do that. Hands touching the back of your dress, he pulled you down towards him, and your lips met. It was messy. Sloppy. The way he kissed you was feverish. Like he was starving. Almost as if he was in a Rut. 

“... Gettin’... gettin’ close,” you managed to say through the harsh kissing. Your hips rolled back down on his again and Lee grunted into your mouth. You lifted your hips up and rolled them down harshly, and you cried out into his mouth, feeling your orgasm come. Lips still pressed together, you panted into his mouth. You felt strong arms wrapped around you. Your body was shaking. Softly shaking, you lifted your head up and said, “Is… is it always like that?” 

Lee grunted. 

Yeah, he had come too. He was pretty sure he ruined his pants, but it was worth it. Seeing how your face was contorted in pleasure… it was burnt into his memory now. He wouldn’t forget it till the day he died. 

“Does it always feel like that, you mean? Mhmm.” Was all he managed to reply with. You let out a breathless chuckle. Lee started to chuckle too. Face buried in his neck, your nose nuzzled into his gland. You heard him rumble. 

Suddenly, the two of you heard a crackling noise from Lee's walkie-talkie at the dashboard. 

“... Sheriff Bodecker, you there? Hello?” 

“Shit,” Lee swore. You got off of him, sliding back into the passenger’s seat. You smoothed your dress down. Your panties were drenched and dirty with your cum. 

“I’m here, Deputy. Sorry, I was doin’ somethin’.” Lee responded. You nervously fiddled with your thumbs.

“We need ya back in the office, Lee. Somethin’ came up,'' you heard the Deputy reply. Lee looked at you. 

“Alright. Gimme a couple of minutes.” 

Lee drove you home. The sounds of the car were the only thing you heard other than the pounding of your heart in your chest. 

Did that just happen? Your brain still couldn’t comprehend what just happened. 

Did you… did you just… did that just happen? 

There were no conversations. He drove you home in silence, looking ahead at the road. When he pulled up to your house, the lights were still on. There wasn’t any arguing coming from the house, so you suspected that your father was at Mary Anne’s house. 

“Um… thank you. For bringing me home.” You said awkwardly. Lee gave you a soft look. Looking into those baby blues made your Omega purr in affection. She considered tonight to be an achievement. An achievement well deserved. 

You looked at him. He looked at you. His gaze fell to your lips. As if you were possessed by your Omega for a split second, you leaned in and kissed him, just like how you had done nearly two weeks ago. He kissed you back, a hand on the back of your neck. After a couple of seconds, you pulled away, panting softly. 

“Mega,” his voice was low. 

“Hmm?” You replied, still a little dazed. You had to blink for a second. 

Oh. Right, you were home. Feeling a little embarrassed, you turned to open the car door. A hand caught your wrist.

_ “Omega.”  _

Lee didn’t mean to use his Tone. It just slipped out. You had frozen in your tracks, your Omega cocking her head to the side. She let out a low noise that sounded like one of delight. You turned around, looking at him. 

“It’s late, Sheriff. You got places to be, I-”

_ “Omega.”  _

Okay. That wasn’t an accident. Your mouth opened again, before closing. 

“Do you regret what we did?” 

You were stumped. 

Did you regret what you two had just done? 

Your body tingled. 

No. No, you hadn’t. You hadn’t regretted any of it, none of it.

“No. Do… do you?” Your response was timid. You suddenly felt terrified. Small. What if you were just like another Omega he messed with? 

“No.” 

Something that felt like relief flooded through you. Then shock. Your lips parted in surprise. 

You didn’t say anything. You couldn’t say anything. What could you say? You probably reeked of him. You probably needed a shower after this, to get rid of Lee’s scent before your father came home.

“Just… promise me one thing.” Lee’s gaze turned serious. You could only give a nod. 

“Call me Lee.” 

A smile wormed its way on your lips. Leaning over to press a soft kiss against his lips, you pulled back as you opened the door. 

“Goodnight, Lee.” You stepped out of the cruiser, smelling like chocolate and bourbon, and the hint of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Goodnight, Mega.” The car door closed. He watched as you walked into your house, the front door closing. His walkie-talkie crackled again. 

“Sheriff? You there?” 

There was a beeping noise. 

“Here. I’ll be in the office at ten.” 


End file.
